


The New Franklin

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel
Genre: Heroes to Villains, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Franklin lost his powers. Now, he will take it from everyone else and become a god once more.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	The New Franklin

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a full story one day. Slott's Franklin hasn't sat well with me. Oh well, time to make him a villain.

“Are you sure this will work?” Being hooked up to a machine was all too familiar with Franklin. His parents did it to study his powers (back when he had powers at least), and bad guys did it trying to use his powers. This time was different. The Superior, once the leader of a group called the Bastards of Evil, offered to give Franklin his powers in exchange for his freedom. Franklin let him out of jail. It’s easy because supervillain prisons are notoriously easy to attack.

“We’ll find out.” The Superior pulled the lever and lightning filled the whole room. Metallic screeching cried out through the whole lab. The air was hot. Every breath the superior took was like inhaling a campfire. When the light finally stopped, Franklin fell off the operating table. “How do you feel?”

“Great.” His eyes glowed, a sign to the Superior that the procedure worked. “Now, let’s test it out.” He grabbed the Superior by the face.

“Wait, this isn’t part of our deal!”

“The deal’s over. Now, you’re a loose end.” The green energy emanated off the Superior and entered Franklin’s body. “Your power’s mine.”

The Superior couldn’t say anything. He grabbed his throat. It took no time to figure out his own power was closing in on him. _So this is how it ends … hoisted by my own petard._

As the Superior fell to the ground, his body growing cold, Franklin looked at his arm. “Figures, he did a shoddy job.” He saw electrical burns on his arm. “There are plenty of people on Krakoa who have the power to fix that for me.”

* * *

“Yes, I feel like a god again!” Nature Girl fell to Franklin’s feet. Her horns began to turn to dust. Many on Krakoa looked on in horror. She was among his latest victims. “Don’t try to use telepathy on me. It won’t work. I took telepathy resistance from a few mutants back in New York.”

“Franklin, what have you done?” Emma gasped.

“You couldn’t restore my powers. My dad couldn’t restore my powers. I got someone who did something over nothing.” He raised his hand. A blast of wind came flying for Emma. She retreated into her organic diamond form. Almost instantly, she was shattered. “Oh,” Franklin said as he looked at his hand, “If I take copies of powers, they stockpile into one blast. Good to know.”

“Die!” A forcefield went up and prevented both Wither from touching him. 

“Did you kill your own mother for her power,” Wither questioned.

“No, these are air forcefields,” said Franklin, “Although I don’t think I want your power at the moment. I’ll save you for later. I need my fingers at the moment.” He blasted him to the side.

“Franklin!” Valeria was with C.R.A.D.L.E. and every remaining teen hero she could muster. Their conflict was over. They had one enemy to deal with, Franklin Richards himself.

“You betrayed me, too,” Franklin said. He made exaggerated hand motions to show just how ‘hurt’ he was. 

“You killed our family!” Valeria said with tears in her eyes.

“I killed four idiots who couldn’t realize a god walked among them and a blind woman who should have been strangled in the crib.” A web covered Franklin’s mouth.

“Okay, I’m sure we’ve heard enough from this idiot,” said Spider-Man. Miles was more than content to fight long range by hurling pieces of debris. The original Spider-Man lost his powers and spine to this monster. He can’t afford to compound the problems or let him have his venom blast. If only Franklin wasn’t so fast.

Dust, on the other hand, was up close and personal. Sand doesn’t catch fire, is sharp to do damage, and more importantly can’t have her powers taken in that state. More importantly, it gave Nova, Bombshell, and Inferno some time to get in range and blast Franklin. 

Out of the molten asphalt came a half-skeletal Franklin Richards whose wounds sealed up. “Want to try again?”

Tech-based heroes are useless to Franklin. Nova was relieved of his helmet and rotted to dust, a pattern which would repeat itself to other mechanical menaces. Magic heroes were annoying. You can’t remove magic from the mage, but you can remove their heads with a metal form mixed with a shapeshifted arm. Everyone else was a goldmine of powers. Ms. Marvel’s stretchiness with Colossus’s metal form let him be both flexible and durable. Spider-Man’s powers only raised his strength even more. He wished he didn’t destroy the web shooters. Fire powers were a bit boring. Lasers were, too. So many powers, it was starting to get hard to track. His sister fled like a coward. Figures.

Then there was C.R.A.D.L.E. “You can either bow down and pledge your loyalty to me, or you can die. Which one is it?”

Too bad none of them would join him. This was a perfect opportunity to use his new powers on them.

Sitting on his throne, Franklin looked out into New York City. The fires had burned and burned until there was nothing but smoke. “Perfect.”


End file.
